


A Virtue

by euphowolf



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: Diana teaches Atsuko the true meaning of delayed gratification.





	A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Futanari warning, please be advised. Inspired by a friend's artwork. You can and should check it out at http://nsfwconstellations.tumblr.com/post/163463462138/ftnr-warning-diana-wont-let-her-release
> 
> Please imagine the characters as 18+. Also, please forgive me...

Akko could never quite tell when Diana was angry. 

Like, was it just her imagination that the star of Luna Nova was just a little frostier with her this morning than usual? Maybe Diana just had a bad night of sleep? They  _ had _ been up pretty late, engaged in questionable actions that she  _ definitely _ shouldn't be thinking about while she was in class…

Akko shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. A blush surfaced in her cheeks as she mentally chided herself. This was  _ not _ the time to be thinking about Diana writhing underneath her as she plunged deep into her again and again. Absolutely not.

Still, Akko reflected, Diana  _ had _ been pretty quiet after their nighttime activities came to an end. She had seemed dissatisfied somehow, although Akko was at a loss for why. They hadn't done anything different from what they normally did, and Diana had seemed to enjoy it in the thick of the moment. Akko recalled her heated cries, the fingernails digging into her back that had most definitely left marks, and decided she was just imagining things. 

“ _ Miss _ Kagari,” the professor called. “Are you paying attention at all?”

Akko snapped back to reality, her eyes focusing on the blackboard at the front of the lecture hall. Daydreaming about Diana would have to wait.

Akko sat through another two classes with only minimal fidgeting. As soon as the clock tower chimed out the time, she shot up, scooping her books into her bag and taking off for the room she shared with her girlfriend. She still felt oddly pleased every time she remembered how Diana, after they had been dating for almost a year, had quietly pulled some strings and ensured that they would be rooming together for their final semesters at Luna Nova. Hannah and Barbara had seethed at her for weeks after in silent outrage. Lotte had seemed concerned, and Sucy had been, as usual, indifferent.

She arrived in front of their room now and threw the door open. Her heart fluttered with affection and love, even after all this time, at the sight of her girlfriend. She was standing in the middle of the room between their beds, and in Akko’s excitement, she did not at first notice the strange piece of cloth Diana was holding in her slender hands. 

“I’m back, Diana!” she sang, slinging her bag onto her bed. She had long abandoned it in favor of sleeping with Diana, and it was now basically a glorified storage space for her. Diana, in contrast, made her bed every morning. 

“Welcome back,” Diana started to say, but Akko crossed the room in two strides before she could even finish.

She threw her arms around Diana in a tight hug, which her girlfriend returned almost absentmindedly. “Listen, Diana, the professor was so mean today. You know what she made me do?” Akko launched into the story, and the blonde girl listened patiently as always. Akko chattered away as they both sat down together on the bed, the mattress sinking slightly with their combined weight.

“ - And  _ then _ when we were mixing potions, Sucy poured something weird on my hand-”

“Akko,” Diana cut in suddenly. The sound of her clear, refined voice rang like a bell in her ears, and Akko stopped whatever she was saying. She looked into Diana’s eyes questioningly, and for the first time saw the unfathomable expression on her face. It was a look that Akko could not place, although if she had to describe it, she would say it looked like hunger.

“W-What’s up, Diana?” Akko asked, suddenly a little nervous. Diana did not reply, but put a hand over Akko’s and squeezed, her gaze never wavering. The blonde witch leaned in close until their noses were almost brushing. 

_ Maybe she wants to kiss _ , guessed Akko, and she closed the gap between them hopefully. By the way Diana responded, her lips moving enthusiastically against Akko’s, she knew she had guessed correctly. They held the kiss for a long time, simply enjoying the feeling of lips against lips.

Akko finally pulled away, grinning a little. “Did you miss me that much, Diana?” she teased. Now that they were seniors, Diana was busier with her own projects and they only got to see each other after classes let out. She expected Diana to laugh or tease back, but instead her eyebrows furrowed. She stared hard at Akko, and Akko felt her own smile fade away.

“You really don’t know?” said Diana slowly. Her grip tightened on Akko’s hand.

Akko blinked in confusion, wondering what her girlfriend was referring to. “Know what?”

Instead of answering, Diana leaned forward again, pressing her mouth firmly against Akko’s. Akko had no time to even be surprised at the ferocity of the kiss. Diana pulled her forward, her teeth catching on Akko’s bottom lip, her tongue darting out to meet the other girl’s. Akko could do nothing but lean back instinctively, a moan escaping from deep within her throat. A familiar, tugging warmth snaked its way from her stomach into her groin, and she realized she was starting to harden.

_ Diana must  _ really  _ be in the mood right now _ , she realized. The blonde girl’s assault was relentless. Ever so subtly, she pushed Akko up the bed, at one point swinging her legs over so that she was straddling her thighs. Akko gasped, her mind going numb as Diana continued to lick and suck at her tongue. Before she knew it, her back was hitting the headboard of the bed, and Diana had her pinned against it.

Finally, her girlfriend broke off the kiss. The both of them panted heavily, and they were so close to each other that Akko could smell the sweet scent of Diana’s breath. She moved her arms, intending to throw them around Diana and pull her back in - and that was when she finally noticed that somehow, without her even noticing it, Diana had tied her wrists together behind her back. 

“D-Diana?” squeaked Akko, her heart doing a flip in her chest. Her hands scrabbled against the wooden head of the bed, seeking purchase. She was finding it difficult to think straight, and the fact that Diana was now fully sitting in her lap, her knees on either side of Akko’s legs, certainly wasn’t helping. 

“You made me rather cross last night, Akko,” Diana stated calmly, sitting back a little to look Akko in the eyes. Akko gulped, her heartbeat quickening in anticipation as Diana slipped her palms over the inside of her thighs.

“What did I do?” Akko had no idea what Diana meant, but a twinge of guilt shot through her anyway. She hated disappointing her girlfriend. 

“You tell me,” the blonde girl said evenly. “What were we doing last night?”

Akko wracked her brains for an answer. “We… We had sex,” she mumbled eventually, blushing a little. Diana nodded with a small frown, as if beckoning her to continue, but Akko was clueless. “And then we went to sleep?” she added dubiously. A spark flashed in Diana’s eyes.

“ _ You _ went to sleep,” she corrected. “As soon as you came.” She glared at Akko expectantly, and Akko finally got the message. Her cheeks colored in chagrin as she realized what Diana was trying to say.   

“O-Oh. S-Sorry, I didn’t know-”

“I thought about waking you up,” interjected Diana, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder with a flick of her head. “But that wouldn’t have been satisfying. I knew I had to teach you a lesson, Miss Kagari.” She pulled the cloth that Akko had spied earlier and twirled it around one finger. Even through her panic, Akko could feel the faint hum of magic emanating from it.

“W-Wha-” Akko started to say, but Diana put a finger to her lips, silencing her. 

“Shh. You’ll find out soon enough.” A rare smile played at the corners of her mouth, one that excited and scared Akko all at once. Her hand cupped Akko’s cheek, tilting her head up, and she kissed her again, with a slow but burning urgency. At the same time, the witch pressed her body more fully against the other girl’s, and she ground her hips downwards. The movement put a sweet pressure on Akko’s stiffening cock even through the fabric of her skirt, and she exhaled audibly in arousal. 

Akko’s discomfort did not escape Diana’s notice. She moved her arm lower, reaching under the skirt to stroke Akko’s length through her underwear. The captive girl emitted a low whine, and she shifted her legs plaintively. Smirking, Diana pushed up Akko’s skirt, snapping the waistband of her panties playfully before pulling them down. To Akko’s utter embarrassment, she was so turned on that her cock popped out easily, with little resistance. 

Diana laughed airily. “Just a bit of kissing and you’re already this hard?” Akko bit her lip and said nothing. She shivered as her girlfriend wrapped one hand around her shaft. Precum was already leaking out of the tip, and the blonde smeared it around with her fingers to better aid the glide of her palm. 

Diana formed a circle with her fingers and stroked up and down with painfully sluggish movements. Akko threw her head back, squirming against the headboard. With her arms bound, she was unable to force Diana to go at a faster pace; she could only thrust upwards with her hips uselessly. Every time she did, Diana loosened her grip, denying her any real gratification.

“You’re going to have to be patient today, Akko,” murmured Diana in a mockingly stern tone. She let go of Akko’s cock, causing the shorter girl to nearly growl in protest. With a mysterious smile, she brought her other hand holding the cloth forth and began tying it loosely around the base of Akko’s shaft. Akko stopped struggling and looked on curiously, unsure of what her girlfriend was trying to do.

Diana admired her handiwork briefly once she was finished, then returned her hand to Akko’s cock. Her palm glided roughly against the sensitive skin and she stroked faster now, increasing the friction between them. At the same time, she bent forward and pressed a hard kiss to Akko’s neck, letting her teeth skim lightly against the surface. Akko cried out, the pleasure mounting in the pit of her stomach. Her toes curled inward as Diana continued to rub her cock, her thumb occasionally brushing against the tip. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was stimulated enough to cum. 

Diana squeezed Akko’s throbbing cock harder as she neared the edge. Akko’s heart pounded in her ears as she moaned pitifully. “D-Don’t stop, Diana,” she panted, her worries about Diana’s earlier anger long forgotten. “I’m so close-” Diana obliged, running her palm over the head of Akko’s shaft. 

Akko closed her eyes, desperately willing for her body to release and fully expecting to reach orgasm. Yet, despite how painfully good Diana’s movements felt, the climax never came. What felt like an eternity passed as Akko waited for relief from the almost unbearable pleasure. Finally, Diana stopped and pulled her hand away, and Akko groaned, the immediate pressure fading away as her eyelids fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was Diana’s triumphant grin, and for the first time that day, a sliver of suspicion entered her mind.

“What’s wrong, Akko?” Diana asked innocently. Akko shook her head, her mind clouded over with equal arousal and frustration. 

“What is this thing?” she managed to pant out, thrusting her chin to indicate the fabric wrapped around her twitching cock. Diana let out a tinkling giggle. 

“A little enchantment I made to teach you a few things,” the Cavendish daughter finally admitted. “As long as you’re wearing it, you’ll be unable to cum, no matter how much your body wants to.” 

Akko jerked back, shocked. “What? Why?!”

“Hm. You really have to ask?” Diana flicked out a finger and ran it suggestively up Akko’s length, causing her to tremble uncontrollably. 

“Diana,” Akko began. Her girlfriend had never teased her so mercilessly before, and she would do anything to release the building tension in her body. “I  _ need _ to-” The rest of her words were cut off as Diana squeezed her cock roughly, and all that came out of her mouth was a long, drawn-out whine.

“You are in no position to make demands, Akko,” Diana reprimanded her. She removed her hand from between Akko’s legs and began unbuttoning Akko’s uniform. “I told you that I was going to teach you patience, right? So you’ll just. Have. To. Be. Patient.” With each word, she freed another button. She pressed her lips to Akko’s collarbone, moving her hands lower to cup at her girlfriend’s breasts through her plain, white bra. 

Despite Akko’s increasingly plaintive cries, Diana took her time as she laid kisses down her body. She shifted her weight against the other girl’s legs, slipping further down the bed until finally, after the longest few minutes of Akko’s life, her head was positioned above her girlfriend’s cock. Akko could feel her hot, heavy breath against the tenderness of her length and she wriggled helplessly, both dreading and anticipating what would come next.

Delicately, Diana lowered her head and let the tip of Akko’s cock enter her mouth. Her tongue swirled a slow circle around the head and Akko felt that surely,  _ surely _ that would be enough to make her cum, enchantment be damned. However, the spell held and her orgasm refused to come. She nearly screamed as Diana began sucking wetly at her shaft, the sensation threatening to overwhelm all reason. She was sure that if Diana didn’t take the cloth off soon, her heart would simply give out. 

“Diana,” she babbled. “ _ Please _ Diana, I’m sorry,  _ please _ …” 

Diana pulled off of Akko’s cock and looked up at her, victory twinkling in her eyes. “Please  _ what _ , Akko? Use your words.” She continued to pump up and down at the base of the other girl’s length, causing Akko’s pleas to come out in short stutters.

“ _ Please _ Diana, I want to cum, please let me cum, I’ll do anything,  _ please _ …” 

Diana raised one eyebrow. “Mm…” she hummed skeptically, watching Akko’s desperate and flushed expression. She let Akko linger on the edge for a few moments longer before smiling sweetly at her. She sat up again, never letting up her long, languid strokes. “I suppose you’ve learned your lesson, then?” Akko nodded quickly, unable to think of anything else but being freed from this exquisite torture.

Diana softened and leaned in once more, planting a kiss on Akko’s cheek. “Okay,” she said finally, and whipped the cloth off with one hand. “You can cum.”

Akko needed no further urging. Every muscle in her body clenched, and she whimpered one last time as the orgasm hit her. She saw stars as she came hard, the white liquid spurting forth unbounded from her abused shaft. Diana did not hold back but instead continued to pump at her length, milking out every drop of semen until Akko finally collapsed forward against her shoulder, completely spent. 

Diana reached around and untied Akko’s wrists, setting both the enchanted scarf as well as the cloth used to bind her arms to the side. She wiped her hands surreptitiously with some napkins from the bedside table, then got back on the bed, sitting next to Akko and resting her back against the headboard. She patted her lap and Akko obligingly leaned over, dropping her head exhaustedly onto her girlfriend’s thighs.

“That wasn’t fair, Diana,” she murmured petulantly. Diana giggled as she placed a palm on Akko’s head and began petting her hair gently. 

“I suppose it wasn’t. But I was a little angry, you know?” She played with the curve of Akko’s ear with the tips of her fingers, and Akko made a contented sound. “I won’t use such dirty tricks next time. You endured it well, Akko.”

Akko took a moment before responding. “Well,” she said reluctantly, “I wouldn’t be  _ entirely _ opposed if you used that spell again…” She averted her eyes, hardly believing that she admitted such an embarrassing thing. When she finally dared to look up at her girlfriend again, Diana was smiling wickedly. 

“Duly noted,” the blonde murmured primly. 

That was all it took to get Akko’s mind racing, and she found that her heart was beating faster again. 

_ Oh god, I really am a masochist, aren’t I? _

She couldn’t wait until their next session. 

**Author's Note:**

> Patience. Patience is the virtue we're talking about here.


End file.
